Unfinished Business
by VillainFromHell
Summary: Slade's done with Robin getting a happy ending. This time, Slade's getting his apprentice, even if he has to kill to do so. Slade may as well be right: Robin will see things his way...whether he likes it or not.
1. No More Games

**Hello people of the world, VillainFromHell here. My friend, ****Robinloveskittys****, has forced me to write a Teen Titans story in which I wonder if you will even like at all…**

**If you don't like it, please do the following:**

**TELL ME!!! CRITISISM IS WELCOME!!! All you need to do is comment and say whatever you want. Tell all your friends, if you'd like.**

**Anyway, I disclaim everything, yadda yadda yadda. Here's my first Chapter:**

**No More Games**

**:) :) :) **

Robin leaped high through the air, landing gracefully onto one of Jump City's many cement streets, breaking out into a run as he chased after Gizmo, a formal member of the Hive Academy. Gizmo had the looks of a demented, bald-headed four-year-old in green footy pajamas, but the intelligence of multiple scientists and inventors, all mashed into one tiny midget-like body; that being Gizmo.

Gizmo and the rest of his gang had split up after a robbery, making it harder for the Teen Titans to get them all at once, buying them some time. Kyd Wykkyd had already gotten away, pissing Robin off that much more. Raven went after Jinx, Cyborg went after Mammoth, Starfire went for See-More, and Beast Boy got stuck with Billy Numerous. Robin wished he'd gotten to fight Mammoth. Robin's speed and agility would've made it an easy win, but Cyborg was closer to the hairy beast.

"What's the matter, fuck-face?! Can't keep up in your spandex panties?!" Gizmo called, laughing at his own dumbass joke. Gizmo made his robotic needle-like legs go even faster, challenging Robin's perseverance. But, as we all know Robin, he had a thing for the hit line, "Never give up: Never surrender!"

Robin whipped out one of his bird-e-rangs, aiming it at Gizmo's backpack. He shot it just in time for it to go into Gizmo's mechanical backpack, slicing through it's mechanical contents, but that still wasn't enough to stop it from making the legs run. Robin went over to a nearby streetlamp and quickly wrapped and tied his end of the bird-e-rang around it. When Gizmo tried to keep going, the backpack gave way, pulling off of Gizmo's small back, also ripping off of the robo-legs with a loud, screeching _CRASH!_

Robin casually strolled over to wear Gizmo's unconscious body lied. Robin picked up Gizmo's limp body and pulled some cuffs out of his utility belt, cuffing Gizmo's hands to a separate lamp post, just in case Gizmo found a way to use the leftover scrap metal to his advantage. Robin then pulled out his communicator.

"Titans, do any of you need help? I took care of Gizmo." Robin said

"I have finished the battle with the See-More." Star replied happily

"Jinx is taken care of, too." Raven confirmed in her rocky voice

"Well, me and BB could use some help with Billy Numerous over here!" Cyborg shouted through the communicator

"Alright then," Robin commanded, "Titans, move out!"

Robin had a lock on Cy's location from his communicator, making it easy to track him and BB. The blasts from Cy's cannon also helped.

Raven and Star were already at the scene, doing what they did best, fighting off at least ten Billys at once. Robin quickly joined in, whipping out his bo staff. Robin jumped onto one of the Billys, hitting him in the face. He flipped over to another Billy, hitting him in the stomach. When five of them tried to jump on Robin, he twirled his bo staff, cracking the Billys jaws.

Raven and Starfire worked as a team, with green and black magic blasting in every direction. Starfire's starbolts flew through the air, blasting the Billys into pieces, while Raven shot black, razor-like magic through the Billys, cutting most in half. She then had her black magic surround three cars. She lifted her hands and the cars smashed into the Billys, smaking their bodies onto the pavement. None of them got up.

Since Beast Boy was knocked out, Cyborg had to make up for BB. Cy picked up and chucked one Billy after another at the bad guys, then doing a sonic blast into the crowd of enemies, finishing the battle.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled with excitement. All the clone-Billys went into the real one, moaning with exhaustion.

"How the Hell do you sons a bitches do it?" Billy sighed in his Texan accent as Robin cuffed the red, jump-suited guy

"Don't you bad guys ever learn?" Robin grinned, "The good guys _always _win."

With that, the Hive Five was taken back to prison, and the Teen Titans went back to Titan's Tower, Cyborg carrying Beast Boy back home.

**:) :) :)**

Back in Slade's dark lair, the masked villain watched the Titans defeat the Hive Five. Slade sat in the control room of his lair, staring at the multiple screens in front of him, thinking about robin's line.

"The good guy's always win…" Slade murmured; his gloved hands held up in front off his face, clasped together, "The boy never could cooperate…"

"So? What are you going to do about him, sir?" Wintergreen, Slade's British best friend and butler, asked, wearing his usual white tuxedo. William Randolph Wintergreen had white hair, light blue eyes, and tan skin, and was very proper and obedient. If need be, he could kick the shit out of you, making him that much more amazing .

Slade smiled, his orange-and-black mask hiding his handsome face, "let's just say, I'm done playing games with our little bird boy..."

**:) :) :)**

**HAHA SUCK IT I made the chapter short!!! I'm too lazy to make the chapter long, but I might make another…some day…if I get any ideas…**

**Anywho, say what ya want about me and my writing. I don't give a fuck, so knock yourself out with commenting and critiquing my shit****. **

**Love,**

**~VillainFromHell~ **


	2. Time's Up

**So, yeah…might actually keep going with this story (because deep down I know that some of you care a little). **

**Another reason why I'm still making this story is cuz I'm bored and I have nothin' better to do.**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my home-dawg, Gretchen, cuz she helped give me, what us writers call, INSPERATION!!!! **

**Oh, this chapter name is retarded, so I apologize. **

**Onto thy next chapter:**

**Time's Up**

**:) :) :) **

Robin woke to some strange sound. He thought maybe he was just hearing things, but he wasn't so sure. His gut told him otherwise.

Slowly, Robin walked down the hall. He stopped briefly to hear another noise, coming from the living room. Quick as a flash, but quiet as a mouse, robin jumped into the room. He saw a dark silhouette move into the kitchen. Robin ran at the figure with an angry battle cry, and Beast Boy looked up, and screamed as Robin's fist collided with Beast Boy's face. If BB hadn't noticed, he would've broken his jaw instead of receiving a bruise. Robin turned on the lights and stared at BB's body sprawled out on the floor, his hand rubbing his mouth, which was now bleeding.

"_Dude!_ What the hell was _that_ for?" BB whimpered loudly

"Beast Boy? God, I'm sorry, BB, I…I thought you were someone else." Robin sighed, "Anyway, what are you doin' up this late?"

Beast Boy got up off the floor, and he smiled sheepishly, "I was gonna get some food. Ya know, like some tofu?"

Raven came out of the wall, Cyborg jogged in, and Star hovered into the room.

"Yo, what's with all the noise in here, man? Some of us are tryin' ta _sleep!_" Cyborg exasperated

Starfire yawned loudly, "Friends, I do not wish to fight at this hour in the morning. Let us go back to our rooms and do the sleeping, yes?"

Raven didn't say anything. She just stared…but not at any of her teammates. She was staring at the living room.

"Rae, what are you…" Beast Boy whispered, turning his head until it was where Raven was looking. Beast Boy gasped.

"Guys…" Cyborg muttered, his eye wide, mouth dropped a little with surprise

Robin whipped his head around, only to see a man dressed in a black jumpsuit with silver armor over it. His half orange, half black mask shined in the light of the kitchen as he stepped towards the teens.

"_Slade._" Robin growled, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"And how the hell did you _get in?_" Cyborg questioned, still astonished by the man's presence

Slade turned to Cyborg, his mask hiding his smirk, "Well, Cyborg, you're technology may be up to date, but that doesn't mean I can't break in." Slade then turned to Robin, "And Robin, my dear boy, do I even have to answer that?"

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted

And with that, all hell broke loose at Titan's Tower.

Raven levitated one of the kitchen counters, blasting it at Slade. He merely flipped over it as Robin tried to hit him with his bo staff, which was knocked out of his hand from Slade delivering a swift, yet powerful kick to the boy's stomach. Robin was knocked back as Cyborg and Starfire shot Slade with a blue-and-green light display. Slade showed no signs of pain from the two huge blasts, and punched Beast Boy right where Robin had as BB tried to charge Slade in his green rhino-form. As Slade's fist connected with Beast Boy's face, you could hear the crack and snap of his jaw as it broke. Beast Boy tried to scream as Slade's powerful punch sent him flying into the air hitting Star, making them land onto the couch, knocking it over.

"Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!_" Raven yelled, her eyes glowing white and her body glowing black as she spread her hands out wide, sending every piece of furniture at Slade in a desperate attempt to defeat him. The Titans saw Slade flip into the darkness, dodging multiple objects at once. Robin, nor any of the other Titans, could see what had happened to Slade, but could only hear the furniture, kitchen appliances, and countless other objects break and smash on either the wall or the floor; no one could tell which one it was. After that, they couldn't hear anything.

"Well," Raven murmured, trying hard to not show any emotion, "that went terribly."

Raven quietly walked over to Beast Boy, tears streaming down his face in pain, his left hand clutching his jaw as he lied on the ground of the kitchen. Raven moved his hands away, replacing them with hers so she could heal BB, as she slowly, calmly chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

Her hands started glowing a light, sparkly periwinkle color as her healing powers began to take effect. Raven held her hands there for about fifteen seconds, letting go gently.

"Thanks, Rae…" BB said shakily, blushing at Raven, a small smile on his face

Raven blushed back, but turned away, saying, "Welcome."

Robin scanned the room again, turning on all the lights.

"Now we gotta buy another huge-ass window." Cyborg pointed out, motioning towards it, sighing, "Slade jumped out when it broke."

"That's the least of our worries. If Slade can get in and out of Titan's Tower, none of us are safe." Robin said angrily, staring at the window, broken objects all smashed into the corner, "Titans, we need to search the Tower for Slade."

"Man, are you crazy? He jumped out the _window,_ and prob'ly _lived,_" Cy yelled, "and before that, he kicked our asses within seconds. One of us against him will not stand a chance. He broke BB's jaw by punching it once, when BB was in a _rhino_ form. I didn't know Slade was a _giant metal tank,_ but apparently, he is now."

"Slade's _always_ been powerful!" Robin shouted back, getting up in Cy's face, "You're just too much of a dipshit to notice!"

Cyborg pushed Robin hard, saying, "_I'm_ the dipshit? Really? I _know_ that Slade's strong. I _know _that he's smart. You _always_ yell at us for not beating Slade, but the thing is, Robin: you didn't either."

Before Robin could say anything else, Starfire whispered, tears in her eyes, "Friends, please stop."

Robin, using all of his self-control at that moment, stepped away from Cyborg. Robin really wanted to say some nasty and cruel potty-mouth things to Cy, but he hated when Star was sad. He loved the alien with all his heart, and just couldn't bare to see her cry.

"Sorry, Cyborg." Robin murmured apologetically

"It's fine…" Cy replied, turning towards BB and Rae, "You alright, BB?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." BB sighed, Raven grabbing his hand to lift him up. She refused to look at him out of fear that she would blush again.

"So, are we gonna look for Slade, or just wait for him to come and kill us?" Raven asked

Robin replied, "We're gonna split up. BB and Cy, you get the top floors. Star and Raven, take the middle ones. I'll take the bottom levels."

"B-but Robin! Haven't you ever watched a decent scary movie? When people split up, bad things happen!" BB exclaimed, waving his hands around

"Beast Boy, this isn't a scary movie. This is (a fan-fiction story) real life and we've got to make sure Slade isn't here in the Tower." Robin sighed impatiently

"Think of it this way, BB," Cyborg smiled, "you get to walk around the Tower with me…until one of us gets killed off."

BB screamed and hid behind raven, grabbing her cloak. Her eyes glowed white as Beast Boy was shot into the air, suddenly falling to the ground as Raven's powers released BB's uniform. Beast Boy landed with a _thud_ onto the carpet of the living room.

"Don't touch me." Raven grumbled in her rocky voice that she always uses

Cyborg laughed, "BB, you'll never get a girlfriend."

"Titans," Robin said, trying not to smile, "let's go."

**:) :) :) **

The levels of Titan's Tower went like this: the top part of the T was the bedrooms, the kitchen/dining room, and the living room, with a bunch of hallways. The middle part of the T was the gym, some guest rooms, and some storage rooms. Lastly, the base of the T was just a giant entryway into the main rooms of the Tower, but the _basement_ was a huge storage room of super villain and common thief weapons, mixed in with some of their old plans on destroying the world and making super-destructive weapons, and lots more.

"Raven," Starfire asked as she hovered through the empty hallways, "why must Robin always go alone when it comes to Slade? It makes me…uncomfortable."

Raven, cloak covering most of her body as she walked, responded, "Well, Starfire, it could be for a number of reasons. He's…probably just trying to protect you."

"But Robin _knows_ I can fight the battles!"

"Yes, but that's not the main reason."

"Then what _is_?" Starfire commanded, flying in front of Raven, her arms folded

Raven sighed, putting her hand on her head, "Star, it's really complicated. Robin's mind…it's…mixed up. With Robin, Slade is his, well, _personal demon_ that he needs to defeat, no matter what the cost. He doesn't think in these situations, when it comes to Slade; all he ends up caring about is winning, and when it's too late, he realizes that he's destroyed himself, and everyone he loves around him. That's the best way I can explain this, Starfire, and I don't expect you to understand it right away, either. And that's just _one_ of the main reasons. The others are too hard to explain."

Starfire looked away, "Oh, I see. Thank you, Raven."

Raven nodded, and continued walking down the halls of Titans Tower with Star.

**:) :) :) **

"_Uuuuuugh_, can we stop walking now?" Beast Boy whined, dragging his feet on the metal floor, "I think I'm gonna pass out if we do."

Cyborg looked down at his green friend, "You are one lazy, green asshole, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just a tired, hungry guy that got his ass kicked…again." BB moped

"Yeah, but it's _Slade_, man. You really expect to _beat_ him?" Cyborg replied, "The only time Slade is ever _beaten_ is when he _chooses_ to loose."

"True, but why would a bad guy _want_ to be beaten? Isn't that, like, I dunno, _wrong_ to them?" BB said, scratching his head

"Well, Slade's not you're average villain, ya know?" Cy stated

"Hey, you ever think that Robin's…" BB started to say

"A dumbass, rainbow-wearing, midget-like bastard that only cares for himself? Yes I have."

"I was gonna say that he was kinda like Slade, in the sense that he can be pretty mean, but that's true, too." BB smiled. Cyborg laughed, continuing down the hall towards the gym.

"Hey, why _is _Robin a rainbow-midget …thing?" BB tried to ask, scratching his head of green hair

"Well, BB, you should look and listen, cuz if you do, you'll notice Robin ain't such a great guy. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still on this team because of him." Cy muttered, looking down as he walked

"Well, I'll give ya a reason to stay on this team!" BB yelled happily, "My great jokes!"

Cy laughed, "BB, that's one of the _last_ reasons why I'd stay on this damn team."

BB shrugged, "Worth a shot."

**:) :) :)**

Robin moved through the dark basement with ease. Even with all the lights off except for a few, he moved perfectly, not knocking over a thing. He'd been down there so many times; he'd practically memorized the layout of it. It wasn't easy to get lost, but it was easy to knock things over.

Robin passed by enemy weapons, such as Control Freak's remote and Mumbo Jumbo's wand. He turned around, like he had forgotten something, and realized what he should do.

Robin ran towards the stack of old enemy plans and other not-so-special weapons, stacked in boxes. He rounded a corner towards Slade's very own box of stuff. Right under a light, Slade's box laid there, open, with certain objects scattered about.

Slade had been there.

Or.

Slade was still there.

Just as Robin turned to leave to the only exit from where he was (for there was a giant concrete wall the other way, which went all the way up to the sealing, like the stacks of boxes), Robin noticed his mistake. Slade was standing in the middle of Robin's path. There was no other way out.

"Robin: so kind of you to keep my weapons for me." Slade purred, his muscular arms crossed as his deep, rich voice echoed through the dark room. Robin clenched his teeth, balling his hands into fists, ready to slug Slade in the face as hard as he possibly could.

"Now, now, Robin, you should watch that temper of yours," Slade smirked (der his mask is hiding his facial expressions, but you get the point), slowly stepping towards the boy, "it might get you into trouble…"

"I know why you're here, and I'm not going to be your fucking apprentice, got that?"

As you very well know, Robin is screwed.

"Wrong answer, Robin."

Before robin had time to react, Slade had punched Robin in the stomach. Robin recoiled, bending forward, allowing Slade to grab Robin's neck with his right hand. Slade, holding Robin tightly, ran at the concrete wall, slamming Robin's slender body into it, making the back of Robin's head bleed. Pain shot through Robin's skull as he gasped and wheezed for air, grabbing Slade's massive hand, trying to pull it away. Slade's arm didn't even twitch.

"Now, Robin, do you want to live?" Slade asked, as if nothing was happening and Robin wouldn't die from lack of oxygen

All Robin could do was try to breathe.

"I'll take that as a yes, my boy." Slade murmured, dropping Robin to the ground, stepping away from the teenage asshole. Robin sucked in air and coughed, blood dripping from his skull and his mouth. His body screamed in pain as Slade stared at him.

"We can do this in a less brutal manor, Robin. You know that." Slade said with a hit of amusement in his voice. He bent down next to Robin's weak body, Slade's hand gently touching Robin's face with his left hand, "But if you continue to try my patience…" Slade's hand quickly pulled Robin's head extremely close to Slade's. Robin was thankful Slade had a mask on as sweat of pure fear dripped down Robin's face. Slade forcefully pushed Robin back, making the injured part of Robin's head land onto the corner of Slade's box of stuff. Robin bit his lip to keep from crying out. Slade slowly stood up, looking down at Robin, who stared back at Slade, waiting for him to make a move.

"So," Slade hummed, "will you come with me easily, or do I have to do something more violent to snap your pathetic mind into focus?"

"What will you do if I don't…?" Robin managed to say through clenched teeth

"Well, since you obviously don't care about _your_ wellbeing, I'll kill one of your friends in front of you, and this time, I won't hold back. Oh, and if for some strange reason I _do_ kill all your friends and you _still_ don't listen to me, I'll just have to go and kill Batman…better known as Bruce Wayne. Isn't that right, Richard?" Slade couldn't help but chuckle at the look of pure shock on Robin's face, "Yes, Robin, I know your name, and your mentor's name. And just think; if I know _that_, what else could I know?"

Robin had an extremely tough decision to make: disobey Slade some more, or listen to him and go quietly.

Robin stood up, and slugged Slade's metal mask.

But Robin was too slow.

Slade caught his arm, twisting Robin so that Robin faced away from Slade, and pushed Robin to the ground.

"_Stupid boy…_"

That was the last thing Robin heard before being struck on the head and blacking out.

**:) :) :) **

**Yeah, chapter two: COMPLETE! Didn't think I'd continue, huh? Well…neither did I…and I made it longer than the last chapter…huh…**

**Yep…Robin's a dick and Slade's a pimp…as it should be…**

**For all you Robin fans, I'm sorry, I (want Robin to die) dislike him. If you hate me for it, then STOP READING THIS FANFIC!!! **

**Love, Me,**

**~VillainFromHell~**


	3. Trapped

**Yeah…makin' another amazingly happy chapter to my fanfic for ya. You care. I know you do. Somehow.**

**Oh, sorry people that have been waiting for me to post this chapter. I've been pretty busy. I don't mean to have you wait so long, but thank you for you're patience anyway :)**

**So…gotta keep rollin' with this…**

**C H A P T E R T H R E E:**

**Trapped**

**:) :) :) **

Robin groaned as he awoke from his knocked out state, his skull still aching from smashing into a wall, his eyes now burning from the blinding light coming from the ceiling laps. He then took the time to glace around at his surroundings, realizing that he was in a small-sized bedroom, with white walls and gray carpeting, and dark gray furniture. That furniture consisted of a tall dresser, and a twin-sized bed. That bed had gray sheets and white pillows.

Standing slowly, Robin registered the lack of clothing he had on. He looked down, and saw that he only had his navy blue boxers on. Robin gasped a little, touching his face; good. He still had on his mask. Slade hadn't taken away _all _of Robin's dignity…yet.

_Is this my…_room_? _Robin wondered to himself, _Slade's actually giving me a_ bedroom_ to stay in?_

"You thought he would just torture you?" a voice said, answering Robin's thoughts. Robin jumped, jerking his head around to see who it was. A tall old man (who looked pretty good for his age) in a white tux stood in the doorway, holding what seemed to be a tray of chicken noodle soup and orange juice. Robin's brain then registered that he was starving, which made Robin's stomach ache…even more, considering Slade had hit him there, leaving a remarkably huge bruise on Robin's slender belly. The man walked in, the mechanical door closing behind him automatically.

"Who are you?" Robin questioned slowly

"Oh, I do apologize, Robin. You may call me Wintergreen. I work for Slade as his…well…butler, you could say. I'm also his cook, and sometimes his doctor, but he rarely gets sick, or injured, for that matter. Please, eat. You look famished." Wintergreen informed, handing Robin the food. Robin began to devour his meal, while Wintergreen stood there waiting for Robin to finish. When Robin was done, Wintergreen took the tray from Robin, smiling politely.

"Thank you." Robin said

"Think nothing of it." Wintergreen replied, waving the thought away with his hand, "Anyway, Robin, do you have any questions? After all, you will be living here for quite some time, if you're obedient or don't run away."

Robin shoved the thought of living with Slade and being his apprentice to the back of his mind, saving them for later. He then asked, "Why did Slade give me an actual room? Why didn't he put me into some sort of torture chamber?"

"Well, do you want to be put in a torture chamber? I highly doubt it. I guess he gave you a room to keep you comfortable, make you feel…hmm…_more at home_, so to speak." Wintergreen responded

"Where _is_ this place?" Robin wondered

Wintergreen laughed a little, "That I cannot tell you. All I can say is that Slade's home is in Jump City. Anything else you'd like me to answer?"

"Why am I practically naked?"

This made Wintergreen laugh, "Well, Slade had to make sure that you didn't have any trackers or weapons on you when you woke up. Be glad that he didn't take off anything else. Oh, I best be going. See you."

Wintergreen walked to the door and stepped out, but turned around one more time to face Robin, saying, "Almost forgot. Slade will see you in one hour, so get dressed. As you've probably noticed, there's a clock on your dresser and a bathroom to your right, if you need to bathe. Goodbye for now, Robin."

With that, Wintergreen stepped out of robin's room, the mechanical door shutting behind him.

_Great._ Robin thought, _Slade's gonna visit me, and I have no place to escape to and no weapons to fight him with._

Robin decided that he really had no other choice but to take a shower and get dressed, so he went into his small bathroom. It was all white, with a mirror right above the sink, which was beside the toilet. The mirror opened, containing a razor, some shaving cream, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and deodorant. The other side of the bathroom was the shower, which had a rack with a fresh towel, some soap, shampoo, and conditioner.

Robin smiled to himself, _This bathroom's better than mine…well, this bathroom _is_ mine now…_

Robin shook his head, still trying to get the idea of accepting defeat and living with his archenemy out of his mind. Robin turned on the shower and took off his boxers, stepping into the warm water, letting it soothe all his body's aches and pains. Once he leaned his head in all the way, a wave of hot pain swept his skull, making him jolt back.

"Shit!" Robin yelled, remembering his head wound. He made a mental note to not put shampoo or conditioner in his hair.

Once he was done bathing, he quickly dried himself, walking out of the bathroom. He looked into the dresser, praying that it wasn't a completely terrible uniform like last time. To his surprise, it was just a black shirt…with a small orange Slade insignia on the left side of Robin's chest. The bottoms he would have to wear were just black jeans. Robin sighed, telling himself it could've been worse. He hurriedly got the clothes on, realizing that they were quite comfortable, and fit rather well. He pushed the horrid thought of knowing that Slade knew what size clothes he wore, and looked up at the digital clock on the dresser. He had twenty minutes before Slade would come.

_What's he gonna do to me? _Robin thought, _Beat me? Rape me? Kill me? Maybe he'll ask me what my favorite hobbies are. He already surprised me by giving me this room, so I wouldn't be surprised by a question like that._

Robin looked back at the clock. Robin lied down on his bed, and breathed deeply, trying to keep calm. He knew that he couldn't fight Slade. Not now. He had to be patient.

The noise of the door opening startled Robin, making him sit up in his bed. Images of Slade in his dark uniform holding a gun to Robin's head flashed through his mind. Robin shuttered. Robin looked up at the man that casually walked into the room, and gasped a little.

_Is this _really_ Slade? _Robin thought

The man had white hair and one, pale blue eye, with a white goatee and moderately tan skin and a handsome face. He wore normal blue jeans and a gray tee-shirt, which made his muscles stand out even more. The man was tall and very in shape, with toned muscles that would make any woman fall in love and make any man ever-so-slightly jealous. This man was definitely Slade, and Robin couldn't deny it.

Slade looked at Robin in his casual uniform, pleased that he actually listened to Wintergreen. Slade smirked at Robin's obvious shock and intimidation, and Slade stepped closer to the boy.

"Hello again, my dear apprentice. It's nice to see you." Slade hummed, pissing Robin off. Just _seeing_ Slade made Robin angry. Robin clenched his teeth, trying hard not to say anything. He didn't want to find out how many bones in his body Slade could break in two seconds.

Slade sat down, inches away from Robin, and said, "You know, Robin, you're very much like me."

"I doubt that." Robin murmured

Slade chuckled, "How can you? You're not a very nice person, Robin."

"I'm the hero, and you're the villain. That right there makes me the good guy." Robin replied

"If you're truly the hero, then how come your friends don't even like you?" Slade responded

"How the fuck do you know what my friends think of me?" Robin shouted, standing up and staring at Slade, who was casually leaned back on the bed with his eye closed

"Remember your place, boy. You are my apprentice and you will obey me, or there will be consequences."

"_Fuck you!_" Robin yelled as he swung a punch at Slade, who easily rolled off the bed and kicked at Robin's legs, making him trip. Slade quickly stood up and curb stomped Robin's face one time with his black combat digs he still had on. Robin was lucky he didn't loose any teeth, but he did hear (and _feel_) his nose shatter on impact, blood gushing out of his nose. He didn't have enough time to react to what had just happened because Slade immediately picked Robin up and dragged him out into the dark hallway. Robin struggled in Slade's massive grip on his shirt, but there was no way Slade would loosen his grip on it.

"You ignorant little bitch," Slade hissed angrily, "you could learn so much from me. How to _fight_, for one example."

Slade came to a staircase and through Robin down it. _Hard. _Reluctantly, Robin got up and ran in a random direction, going down any hall he could, trying to find an exit. Even though his head, stomach, and back hurt, Robin overpowered his pain with the hope of escaping Slade's lair, giving himself an adrenaline rush to keep his body going. He turned down another hall, which only had one huge door on the other side.

_This has to be it. It's _got_ to be the exit! _Robin thought, running up to the door opening it all the way, a smile on his exhausted face, only to be replaced by disappointment and dread.

This wasn't the exit of Slade's lair.

It was the entrance to Slade's gym.

A bunch of Slade's robot commandos and fighters looked at him. Robin turned around to leave, pushing and pulling on the door. Unfortunately, it wouldn't open.

Slade's voice came over some sort of intercom, saying, "Robin, do you really think your escape would be that simple? I have cameras everywhere. I control everything in this place. You're trapped here, boy, and I will not let you go. Not now, not _ever._ And until you get that fact through your thick skull, I will make you _and_ your insolent friends suffer."

As soon as Slade stopped speaking, the robots attacked Robin, trying to hit him with their fists or shoot him with their guns. Out of the walls, machine guns and laser beams pointed at or around Robin, also trying to hit him. Robin did his best to keep from getting hit by the guns, jumping and flipping around everything, hitting a few robots with his weakening strength. Robin knew he couldn't keep up this fight, and so did Slade.

Robin continued with all of his might to fight off the robots, smashing his blood-covered fists into their mechanical bodies, which in turn scraped his hands as he pulled them out. Robin held one of the Robots out like a shield, protecting himself from the bullets and guns. It worked for a little while, but Robin's luck wouldn't last.

One robot managed to hit Robin's back, making the kid vulnerable long enough for the rest of the robots the join in, kicking and punching Robin until he bled out of very pore in his body, until he wouldn't hear or see or even scream; only feel the pain which shrouded his body.

**:) :) :) **

Once again, Slade sat in his control room, staring at the screens in front of him. But this time, he only stared at the ones with Robin as he was repeatedly beaten. Slade rewound this video a couple times, then stopped it and sighed, putting one gloved hand to his masked face.

"The boy never could fight for shit." Slade grunted, "Batman was too afraid to give the boy true power. He never was cut out to have a partner."

Wintergreen stood by his friend silently, looking at the paused screen, Robin's tortured figure filled with fear and pain. Wintergreen hoped the boy didn't need surgery on anything, for he hated giving surgeries. _Too much work and too much that could go wrong_, Wintergreen always thought when he gave them. By the looks of Robin, at most Wintergreen would only have to give the boy a couple stitches…and quite a few pep-talks.

"The boy just needs time to adjust, that's all. He never liked people telling him what to do. That's probably the main reason why he left Batman in the first place." Wintergreen said

"_Time._ He's had enough time to think about my offer." Slade growled, "If Robin keeps this up, I think it'll be _time_ I find a better apprentice. For now, get the boy and heal his wounds. When I want him to die, it will be on _my _terms, not Gods', and certainly not Robins'."

Wintergreen nodded and left the room, the door shutting behind him. He knew he had a lot of work ahead of him.

**:) :) :)**

**Yeah, I'm a mean person, but I finally finished this chapter! YAY!!! So…go…comment and…stuff. (Wow shortest author's note I've written :D)**

**Looooove,**

_**VILLAIN**_

**FROM**

**HELLLLL!!!!**


	4. Consternation

**HELLOOOOO! :D**

** Yep, I'm back, and I'm still writing!! At least one person out there (besides YOU, Robinloveskittys) cares, I think, even though it seems they refuse to comment (you know who you are!), making me ever-so-slightly sad…ish. This chapter's kinda sort, but the next one's probably gonna be bigger.**

** Oh, by the by, if you don't know what this chapter name means, LOOK IT UP, cuz I'm too lazy to tell you. MUAHAHAHA…HA.**

**Alrighty tighty then, I guess I'll start the chapter:**

**Consternation**

**:) :) :)**

Yet again, Robin woke up after getting the shit kicked out of him, this time by robots instead of Slade. Getting knocked out by a super-powerful villain was okay in Robin's standards; getting knocked out by robots was considered completely stupid and weak.

Robin's vision was still blurry and his body was completely drowned in unbearable pain, but he felt someone touching his arm…no, not touching, but _bandaging_ his arm. He also felt bandages on his back and chest, and something he didn't quite know what it was, so he just guessed they were some sort of weird band-aids.

When his eyes started working again, he looked over towards the man who had finished bandaging him; it was Wintergreen.

"There, that should do it," Wintergreen muttered, "and good timing, Robin. I just finished stitching you up about ten minutes ago. Oh, and don't worry, these stitches will dissolve once the wound is completely healed."

Robin then realized that the _weird band-aids_ were actually the stitches, all over his aching, broken body. Robin really didn't want to know how many stitches he had, so he just decided he had ten of them, even though he knew that was probably the bare minimum.

"If you keep this up, he'll just kill you. I practically had to beg him to allow you to keep your room. One more slip like that and I assure you, torture will become apart of your life, and most likely, your daily routine." Wintergreen informed, taking off the latex gloves he used to heal Robin, putting away his medical tools

"So what do you suggest I do?" Robin asked with smartass sarcasm

"I suggest you learn to keep you mouth shut, if that's what's going to come out of it."

Robin felt like he'd just been slapped in the face.

"I also suggest that you listen to Slade and do what he says, if you want to live."

_I don't care if I die. _Robin thought morbidly

Like Wintergreen had just read Robin's mind, he added, "Slade says that if torturing you doesn't work, he'll just have you torture that red-head, but not kill her. I think her name is Starfire. And if you refuse to hurt her, then he promises he'll kill Starfire and the rest of your team, and if you still refuse…"

"He'll kill Batman," Robin finished, "and you're here to sway my opinion so I'll become Slade's apprentice."

"I'm not here to sway opinions." Wintergreen replied, walking out the door, "I'm just here to clean up the mess."

"Wait…" Robin said as the man began to leave, "when will he see me again?"

"He didn't say. He's probably still debating on torturing you, your friends, or just killing you. I highly doubt you'll go unpunished for trying to run away." Wintergreen responded

"I thought he already punished me. He had his robots beat me til I was unconscious." Robin stated

Wintergreen shook his head, laughing a little, "Robin, if you think that is a punishment, then you are sorely mistaken. If Slade is going to punish you, he's going to do it himself."

**:) :) :) **

"Shit man," Cyborg said, "this always happens. Robin and Slade fight, and Robin either looses and Slade takes him, or Robin goes after him if Slade runs off. How long has it been anyway? I swear we looked for at least a day." Cyborg grunted, throwing one of the weights in the gym room over his head and onto the golden metal floor, releasing only a small portion of his anger. Cy had been lifting just to try cooling himself off, but it wasn't working so far. Raven and Cyborg had looked for Robin for hours on end while Star and BB stayed at the Tower in case Robin came back, but only Cyborg and Raven arrived a few moments ago. Cy immediately went to the gym.

"Talking to yourself?" Raven murmured, phasing through the floor, a couple feet away from Cy. She gently stepped down, and walked over to her robotic friend.

Cyborg smiled sheepishly, putting one metal arm over his massive back, "Yeah, you know, just…blowin' off steam."

Rae shrugged, "Whatever works."

"Why you here, Rae? Somethin' wrong?" Cy asked, picking up the weights he threw, putting them away

"Well, other than our leader being kidnapped, everything's just peachy." Rae replied, looking down, stepping further away from Cyborg and walking to the exit

"Rae, do you honestly think I'll believe you only came in here to point out that I was talking to myself?" Cy pointed out

"See for yourself." Was all Raven said in reply. Cy jogged towards Raven who was already down the hall, making her way to the bedrooms. Cyborg kept a good pace behind her, and stopped when they made it to Beast Boy's room.

The door was broken, and everything in it was trashed. Granted, BB's room was always a pigsty, but quite literally, _everything_ in BB's room was broken and destroyed. The green walls were smashed and cracked and so was the floor, most likely from Beast Boy morphing into a giant animal, like a dinosaur or something. His bed was completely demolished under some sort of weight that had crushed it to the ground…and it was one hell of a weight.

Cy just then realized the fight had carried on over to the hallway, with dents and marks on the walls and floors, and they also had some scorch marks from Starfire's starbolts as a sign that she had entered the battle.

"God _damn it!_" Cyborg shouted in rage, pounding his fist into the already-collapsing wall, "Why the _hell _are we so goddamn _bad_ at this shit?"

Raven put I hand on Cyborg's back, "Calm down. Now is _definitely_ not the time to overreact, Cyborg. We've still got the cameras and sensors to check. We've gotta put them back online, if they're off."

"How did Slade do it? I woulda _known_ when they were turned off!" Cyborg growled, clenching his hands into massive fists. He immediately began to walk to the living room, up to their huge-ass, TV computer-thing. He began to reply what the cameras had seen. Starfire was in the gym and Beast Boy had gone into his room, probably to sleep or look at his porn magazines, which he had a whole mess of. If the (Spandex) Boy Wonder knew about this, he'd probably throw a shit-fit, and then take it away from BB and read it for himself.

Cyborg then saw the computer go blank, and then turn on, saying it was an hour later.

"So that's the time of the battle," Cyborg murmured, staring at the computer, "but why would Slade want Star and BB?"

"Why else?" Raven replied, glancing at her nails in order to not make eye contact, "Slade's gonna use them."

"Use them…" Cy whispered to himself, "use them…to get at Robin…"

Rae glared coldly at Cyborg, "No shit, dumbass."

"Well then," Cy sighed, "we better do somethin'."

Raven shook her head, "I'm not sure if we can. If Slade took them hours ago, they're most likely serving his purpose. Besides, I already tried tracking them on their communicators. I got nothing. I also tried meditating; trying to locate them spiritually, if that makes any sense. Even then, I got nothing. Slade knows us too well, and we know _nothing_. His old lair was destroyed the first time he tried to get to Robin, and when he destroyed it, he destroyed _everything_ in there, remember? God, Cy, we don't have _shit_ on Slade. All we can do is hope that they'll be ok and that they return safely. Until then, we're gonna wait until Slade decides to make his next move, which will either be to call us or just come over."

Once Cyborg absorbed all this information, he laughed a little, "Just like Slade to check up on us, huh?"

Raven looked over to Cy, giving one of her rare smiles, "What a great guy."

**:) :) :)**

** Happy days, happy days, I finally posted this chapter for all to see…yet again, I did this at night, on a weekend. Oh, I wanted to end it on a happy note, so there's some Raven-humor for ya. :)**

** You may all thank ****Dianna Phantom27 for giving me more than half of the ideas in this beautiful chapter, and you can probably give her even more thank-yous later on, for some of her other ideas…heeheehee…**

**Anywho, THANK YOU, DIANNA!!! :) You are a wonderful and glorious person in which I do not know at all, but that's OK!!!!**

**From your fabulously unknown freakly friend, **

**~VillainFromHell~ **


	5. The Choices We Make

**Ello there peeps of the interwebs. Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! By now you must be wondering what is going on in this fabulous story of mine, especially you Robin…and Star…and BB fans! Well, you'll soon find out, blah blah blah, here it is:**

**The Choices We Make**

**p.s. Hi JazRox!**

**:) :) :)**

Robin was sweating. He'd been waiting for Slade to come into his room for three hours and twenty-four minutes. Then he watched the clock's little number change. Three hours and twenty-_five_ minutes. He was so nervous he didn't even bother changing into another pair of clothing; he was still in his boxers, even thought he was cold. Robin just sat there, staring at that little black clock, like it was some sort of once-in-a-lifetime moments that he had to see before it passed by and flickered into nothing.

Three hours and twenty-_six_ minutes. The time was 6:37 pm.

Robin inhaled deeply, and slowly exhaled, trying to calm his shaky nerves. He wiped the beads of seat that dripped down his exhausted and scared supermodel face as he glanced quickly back-and-forth at the door and the clock. Robin kept wondering the same questions over and over again in his head:

_Where is Slade?_

_ What's taking him so long?_

_ How does he now what size clothes I wear?_

_ Wait, I know the last one now…he totally measured my clothing when I was unconscious the first time I arrived…but where am I? This place is different from the first lair…and most likely even _more_ hidden than the last one…God, I gotta stop wondering these stupid things. Slade's prob'ly-_

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by the mechanical door opening. Robin's heart began to pound a mile a minute his face turning ghost-white when he saw the man enter with his whole outfit on, the light glistening off of his armor. Robin would never admit it, but he didn't hate Slade: he was _horrified_ of Slade.

Slade took great pride in knowing that the boy feared him. Fear leads to control, and when Slade got control of Robin, Slade would have a willing apprentice. Slade walked up to Robin, who in turn sat with perfect posture, shaking at the thought of what the man would do to him.

_Stay calm, Robin, stay calm. Slade can't kill you. He needs you too much. Besides, if he wanted to torture you, he wouldn't be this calm…right? _Robin thought, trying so hard not to flip out. Slade stood in front of Robin, and Robin looked up. Slade was like a giant, towering over the boy. Robin at first expected for Slade to say something, but his eyes said most of it.

_You're afraid, boy. I know you are. Get up quickly, for you're wasting my time._

Robin slowly stood up, his eyes locked on Slade's one, blue eye.

"Follow me boy, and don't you _dare_ run. Your safety isn't the only one in jeopardy." Slade commanded. What he said confused Robin, but he didn't want to test what the man had said. Slade had a way with words. And Robin had gotten soft (or _softer_). Robin followed behind the man into the hallways, but quickly stopped when Slade did. They had only started walking a minute ago, yet Slade turned around.

"Oh, almost forgot." Slade murmured, grasping the boy's shoulder. He chuckled when Robin tensed and gasped a little, and Robin ever-so-slightly blushed. Robin felt like beating himself for his three miniscule mistakes Slade was bound to notice…and he _did_, making it that much more (funny HAHAHA XD) embarrassing. Slade was still in his whole uniform, but Robin could tell that Slade was smiling at him. Slade moved his right hand further to the left (his hand's on Robiepoo's left shoulder), slowly moving his hand up Robin's neck, caressing Robin's cheek, which turned even more red with nervous embarrassment, and said with a hint of humor in his smooth voice, "What's wrong, Robin? Never seen a man before?"

Robin stepped out of the man's grasp, saying, "None as fucked up as you."

Robin was surprised when Slade merely chuckled at Robin's remark, and pulled out a thick, black cloth. If Slade wasn't so fast, Robin would've tried to run for it again. Slade walked behind Robin and quickly tied the black cloth around Robin's eyes, banishing all slight from Robin's vision. Now Robin couldn't walk in a straight line even if his life depended on it. Robin felt Slade grab his hand and practically drag him to their destination, but all Robin was thinking was _Slade's holding my fucking hand, Slade's holding my fucking hand_ over and over again.

Slade glanced down at his blindfolded apprentice, who was still blushing. As if Slade were a mind reader, he asked, "Would you prefer if I carried you there?"

Robin, trying hard to hide his embarrassment, grumbled, "No."

"No _what, _my apprentice?"

Robin cringed, and nearly stumbled. _He's holding my hand, and now he wants me to say that damn word._ Robin thought, but it was a more _scared_ thought than an _angry_ one

"Say it, Robin, or I'll make this walk just a little bit more _uncomfortable-_"

"Master." Robin quickly spat out in a hash whisper. He did not want Slade to do any _sexual touching_, if you know what I mean.

This time, Slade was surprised. Robin willingly say _master_? Slade was starting to like the little bird's new temper…but not enough to let him off for his earlier attempt for escape. He would not tolerate that, not any more, and he needs to make sure Robin gets that through his skull. Besides, this would help Slade in the long run…

The rest of the walk consisted of no talking and never-ending halls and stairs and doors, tiring the Boy Wonder. Once they reached their true destination, Robin heard someone- no, multiple people- yelling, cursing. He opened the door, and pushed the bird boy inside; swiftly closing the door and locking it while un-blindfolding Robin. The boy gasped at what he saw.

Inside this torture chamber, it held two people: Beast Boy and Starfire. BB was in a small-sized container that was clear enough to see through, and the material it was made out of seemed to be bendable, but not breakable. There was a black machine to the left of BB's container (In Robin's viewpoint, it's to the left, but to BB, it would be to the right), and it made a strange _wrrrr-_like noise. Starfire was hooked up to some sort of metal operating table, chains holding her down from her waist, arms, feet, and neck. There was a machine with loads of syringes surrounding Starfire, aimed at most of Starfire's veins. Robin was terrified. He stood there, his mouth open just a little. All he could think was _He's gonna kill them. He's gonna kill them, and I can't stop it. He'll kill them, and it'll be my fault. Starfire…_

"We're going to play a game now, Robin. It's a game of choice I made up, just for you." Slade hummed, making Robin's heart drop just that much more.

"Robin! Robin, help us!" BB yelled; his voice was muffled through the thick barrier between them as he continued to try to get out of his imprisonment by smashing his fists at the barrier. He morphed into several different animals before stopping to catch his breath.

"…Robin…" was all Starfire could wheeze out. Slade had injured her badly. She wouldn't stop fighting until Slade finally grabbed her by the hair and smacked her head on a wall, repeatedly doing it until she went unconscious. Beast Boy was easy; all Slade had to do was get him by surprise and knock him around for a while.

"Star…" Robin said breathlessly, choking back a sob. He couldn't move; fear locked him in place

"As you can see, my boy, you have two choices: either you let me kill Beast Boy, the worst member on your team, or you let me kill Starfire, the little alien you love. You have one minute to make this choice. I will me right outside this room." Slade said, walking out and shutting the door. Robin turned around to face BB and Star. Even they looked shocked by what Slade had said.

"Oh shit…" BB whimpered, "I'm gonna die, dude! I'm gonna fuckin' die!" BB sat down and put the back of his head on his prison, tears streaming down his face, his eyes closed

"Beast Boy, you won't die-"

"_Bullshit, Robin!_ Like_ hell_ you're gonna let _Slade_ kill _Star!_ You heard Slade! I'm the worst fuckin' member of the Teen Titans, and Starfire's your fuckin' _girlfriend!_ Don't gimmie that 'you're not gonna die' shit, Robin, cuz that's the biggest lie I've ever heard, and you know it is. You're gonna let Slade kill me, and you know what? I don't give a shit what you have to say." BB yelled, looking at Robin, standing back up. Robin took a step back. BB had never exploded like that, and BB had never sounded so commanding in all his years by the Titan's side. What BB said was final, and that was that.

"Robin…" Starfire whispered, and robin walked to her side, knowing full well that BB's eyes were locked on Robin

"Star…Star I…" Robin began to say as he leaned over the alien. Tears were trickling down the Boy Wonders face, his body shaking.

"I love you too, Robin…" Star said with a weak smile, her eyes twinkling. Robin leaned in closer, and kissed Starfire on the lips. Beast Boy was right; Robin could never let Slade kill Star.

Robin stood up as Slade strolled in, saying, "Time's up. So who will it be, my dear apprentice?"

Robin opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. His mouth was dry. He felt like the world was on his shoulders, and that it was going to crush him. He looked at BB, who dried his tears, and then Robin looked at Star, who gave Robin a small smile.

"Choose boy, or I'll choose _for _you." Slade growled

BB glared at Robin. BB finally banged on the glass to get Slade's attention, saying, loud and clear, "Me. Kill me."

Slade looked at BB, who in turn mustered all the hate he could at Slade.

"Well," Slade said in a too-happy voice, "It's good to know that some people can make decisions. Robin, come over here. You need to get a good look at this."

Robin slowly moved over to the man, staring at the floor.

"Good boy. Now, watch. If you don't, I'll switch to Starfire."

Robin stared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked away.

Slade walked over to the machine by BB and flipped a few levers and then pressed a button, making the machine make a start-up noise and a loud _buzz_ before the _wrrr_-noise started again. BB's container began to shrink, folding inward. BB's commanding presence diminished into fear. BB realized that the machine was used to give BB air. Now, it was taking it away.

Slowly, slowly, the container started molding itself around BB's body. Beast Boy tried to scream, but the machine was too loud for Robin to hear him. BB's molded figure started bleeding from the container; it was squeezing him too hard. As BB screamed, the air in his lungs was sucked away, and BB's body quaked. The pressure of the container began to break BB's bones. BB looked one more time at Robin, and died, his green eyes staring at Robin, still full of emotion: fear, pain, sorrow, and hate.

"Beast Boy…" Starfire began to cry, "Beast Boy…_no…_"

Robin felt the tears roll off his face. He closed his eyes and quietly sobbed, but his sorrow was interrupted by Slade clearing his throat in a rude manner. Robin looked up with hate.

"You killed him…" Robin whispered, "Why…_you killed him!_" Robin yelled, running at Slade. Slade merely caught the boy's arm and pushed him, pressing his face against the cold, hard wall.

Slade leaned closer to Robin, saying, "_I_ didn't kill him, _you_ did. I gave you a choice, Beast Boy or Starfire, and you chose him."

Robin roared in anger. He smashed his foot on Slade's, and flipped behind him. As soon as Slade turned to fight, Robin punched Slade in the stomach, jumped onto his back, and kicked him as hard as he could. Slade fell, but when Robin tried to curb-stomp him, Slade caught his foot and through Robin into Starfire's machine. As Robin tried to regain his balance, he pressed a button, turning on the machine, startling Robin enough to make him fall forward.

"Now, because of your insolence, Robin," Slade sneered, picking robin up by the collar of his shirt, forcing the boy to stand on his tip-toes, "Starfire will suffer the consequence."

Robin glanced over as the machine started up, and Slade dragged Robin over to the side, holding the boy's wrists firmly. Robin looked in horror as his one true love began to die. The syringes, three at a time, stabbed as hard as they could into Star's skin, slowly sucking out the girl's blood, the thick blackish-red liquid filling the long glass tubes of the needles. Starfire, finally finding her voice, began to scream with the voice of a dying angel being dragged into Hell itself as all the syringes inside her veins sucked out her blood like a vampire bat. Pain shot through her body, her nerves screaming for some sort of release. Starfire called out to Robin, but somehow, in the back of her mind, she knew he couldn't save her. Nothing could save her.

"_NO!_" Robin screamed, "_NO, STAR! NO!"_

Over and over Robin said this, but Starfire's machine never went off. Slade had to hold Robin so tight that Robin's arms began to bleed.

The torture seemed to go on forever as Star's tan body slowly faded to gray, her body thinning from lack of blood. Her body was being transformed into some sort of monstrosity, form this young, beautiful alien girl to this horrendous, terrifyingly weak, old skeleton. Her bones were showing like she had been dead for years. Star soon couldn't find the energy to even scream, and pain was replaced with a numb, peaceful feeling of death. She looked over at Robin for one last time, and with all her strength, she smiled at him, tears streaking her rotting face. She moved her lips, and managed to say with her last, dying breath in a whisper barely audible, _"I love you, Robin…"_

Robin eyes were red from crying. His mouth was just I little ajar from what she had said. Robin's body shook with sorrow, but this time, he couldn't even cry; all his energy, like Starfire's, had been sucked dry. Just to keep Robin from falling over, Slade had to put one of his arms around Robin.

"…No…no…S-Star…no, please, no…" Robin said in a repetition. His mind was so lost in what had happened, that was all he could say or think.

_Starfire…Beast Boy…no…they can't be…they can't be dead…they…no… _Robin repeated to himself. He didn't even notice that Slade was taking him back to his room. Besides, it was late anyway, and Ribin needed his rest after today.

Once they reached Robin's room, he completely passed out in Slade's arms. Slade picked up his apprentice with a sigh, and placed him into bed.

_Maybe I was too hard on him…maybe I shouldn't have…_ Slade thought to himself, but quickly dismissed the idea, _No. The boy deserved it. He disobeyed me by running away, and I was kind enough to let him choose which one would die, and he chose Beast Boy. He disobeyed me again by attacking me, so he also deserved Starfire's death. And to think the whole time he was just in his underwear…_

Slade chuckled a little at that thought, but he felt just a little sorry for his apprentice. He touched Robin's face, brushing a few hairs back, caressing the boy's cheek.

_Soon, Robin,_ Slade thought with a smile, _soon you _will_ see things my way… _

**:) :) :)**

** Well that was just beautiful, huh? I know, I know, i'm **_**mean**_** and **_**terrible**_** for doing blah, blah **_**blah,**_** blah, **_**blah,**_** but I really don't care, so flame me if ya want, it's your opinion, and I'm free to discuss it with you , so…go comment…and I'll go write :)**

**~VillainFromHell~ **


	6. Truth or Dare

**HEY HEY HEEEY! I'm back and…uh…better than ever? I'll let you decide that one ;) and I apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner, but it got deleted by my kind and caring sister, so I had to restart the whole damn chapter, but at least she's not intelligent enough to delete the entire story off :)**

**Anyway, glad to be getting reviews from some new people, by the way! (I like people that review…)**

** Well, I'm gonna start this magical chapter in which you hopefully care about :)**

**Truth or Dare**

**:) :) :)**

"No…" Robin mumbled again in his sleep, "No…Star…Beast Boy…no…_no!_"

Robin shot up in his bed, sweat dripping off his forehead. He looked around, full of paranoia and shock, waiting for something to just jump out and kill him.

_Oh God…_ Robin thought, _I can't take this…I can't do it…_

Robin turned and sat, his hands on his temples, elbows on his thighs. Robin's lover was gone forever, and he couldn't ever tell her again just how much he loved her. He could never again _show_ her either, never kiss her perfect lips, touch her beautiful body…Robin always wanted to make love with the alien girl. He'd made out with Star a couple of times, but they were always interrupted by some asshole breaking into a bank or a prick trying to kill someone. Robin always got pissed when it was at night, when he'd have a real chance to touch her in bed. He'd never gotten farther than both of their tops being off. He never got a chance to really _use_ one of his condoms. All he got to do was touch her breasts and lock tongues with the alien. Starfire got to give Robin a hand-job a couple times, giving the Boy Wonder a huge boner, but before he could return the favor, even show her his crotch underneath his boxers, the alarms would go off. That was probably Robin's one big boner-killer.

Robin then thought, _Shit, BB was right…I really _do _miss Star more than him, and he's never doubted me for a second. God, I'm such an ass…I'm…maybe I…I _am_ like…_

The door opened, and Slade walked in, wearing a black shirt and dark jeans, looking as handsome as ever.

"Good morning, my boy," Slade said in a slightly lower voice, "I didn't expect you to be up so early."

Robin looked up at the clock. 7:30 am. He then replied in an exhaustedly somber voice, "I didn't even notice…master."

This surprised Slade greatly. This time Robin wasn't even threatened to say the word he despised; he simply _said_ it.

"Well, Robin," Slade hummed, stepping closer, "you look starved. Come, you need _some_ nutrition in that body of yours."

Robin looked up at Slade, and then nodded. As Slade turned and walked, Robin followed. Slade quickly stopped and turned towards Robin, who almost collided with the man.

"Robin, for Christ's sake, take a shower. Put some _clothes_ on, at least." Slade sighed, shaking his head, "I'll come back in a half hour. That should give you some time to do your business."

"Yes…" Robin replied, trying hard not to blush again as Slade gave him a look that meant _yes what, boy? _which made Robin add on, "Yes, master."

"Good. I shall leave, then. I expect you to be ready when I'm back." Slade grumbled, walking out the door. After five seconds, Robin sighed with relief. He did _not _want to see Slade at _all._ He immediately took off his clothes and set up the shower, wondering what Slade was planning, and what else he was in store for.

**:) :) :)**

"Wish everybody else was here," Cyborg said to Raven as Punk Rocket flew at them on his guitar, laughing. Cyborg blasted beams of blue light at the crazy fuck, but missed by inches.

"Same." Rae grumbled, levitating cars and throwing them at Punk Rocket. One hit him, but his guitar caught him in mid-fall. He growled, getting really pissed off. He jumped onto a building and started playing, shattering windows with the sound, sending objects flying everywhere. Rae and Cy where sent back, spiraling through the air. They landed painfully on the ground, glass cutting at their exposed skin (well, this mostly applies to Raven, so…).

_If only they were here… _Cy thought, helping Raven up quickly as Punk Rocket sent another wave of sound at them.

"Cyborg, I'm getting tired of this." Raven growled, "I'm not going to pretend I need the rest of the goddamn team."

Raven shot up into the air, her hands glowing black. She spiraled in the air, the black of her hands making a wonderful display behind her. She flew in circles around Punk Rocket, making him spin out of control.

"Cy, _now!_" Rae yelled, throwing Punk Rocket of his guitar. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon, and shot out a massive explosion of blue power, sending Punk Rocket spiraling so far up in the sky, he found himself gasping for air. When he landed, it was in Cyborg's arms, which didn't comfort the falling villain. With a _snap_, Punk Rocket screamed. His back was broken.

"_Ah! Oh fuck! AHHH! Jesus CHRIST!_" Punk Rocket wailed

Raven walked up to Cyborg, and he gave her a look. She mumbled, "Fine, I'll heal him, but _not_ completely. Little villains don't deserve breaks. Hell, Cy, _no_ villain deserves a break. All they deserve is -"

"Rae," Cy interrupted, "calm down. If you don't wanna heal him, then don't. It's fine. Let's just take him to a jail, okay?"

Raven looked down, and exhaled, "fine. Let's just go."

Raven had been feeling distraught ever since BB and Star went missing. As much as she tried to ignore it, she did indeed love Beast Boy, and Starfire was practically her sister. To Raven, they were all her family, and Slade was just picking them off one by one. They flew to the jail, and dropped off Punk Rocket, who was still screaming in agony. They then took off to Titan's Tower, and were surprised to see Robin's old friends there.

"God, my security systems must be suckin' ass nowadays, cuz everybody just seems ta be breakin' in." Cy sighed, getting a giggle out of Wonder Girl. Speedy shook Cyborg's mechanical hand, and smiled at Raven as a greeting. Raven and Cyborg sat down with the rest of Robin's friends from his time with Batman.

Of the people that where in Titan's Tower (besides Raven and Cyborg), Wonder Girl, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash were there, looks varying from person to person.

"We know what's happening with Robin." Wonder Girl practically whispered, tears coming to her crystal blue eyes. She had been one of Robin's closest friends, considering Batman and Wonder Women would always hang out together. The red top part of her dress was dotted with little dark specks from earlier tears, but the bottom, navy blue star-covered part of her dress was perfectly fine. If Robin had never met Starfire, he most likely would've gone out with Wonder Girl. That or Raven, depending on if BB would make his move.

"Kid Flash was the first to find out, so he immediately told us. Since we're also Robin's main friends, we thought we should get involved too." Auqalad said

Raven shook her head with a sigh, "All of you are just putting yourselves in even more danger. Slade's prob'ly killed BB and Star already, and he's gonna come after us sooner or later." At the word _us_, she motioned her hands to all of them, including herself, of course.

"We're all used to fighting, Raven. I'm sure we can handle Slade as a group." Speedy said with a reassuring smile that reminded her of Robin. They really were alike in a lot of ways. Before Raven had a chance to argue Speedy's point, they heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Oh, Speedy, I'm sure you and your friends can handle _everything._" Slade responded to Speedy's comment, a mix of amusement and humor in his seductive voice. Everybody looked shocked for a minute, but then put on their angry faces, mustering all their hatred in their looks.

"What have you done to Robin?" Aqualad growled

"Hmm, Robin? The only bad thing I've done to him so far is beat him," Slade said in a bored voice, a smile forming behind his mask, "but what I've done to the other two is far worse. Since you _obviously_ don't care about them, I'll just keep you guessing on what happened to Beast Boy and Starfire."

Aqualad mentally slapped himself for only asking about Robin. He knew that the others were pissed at him right now, but they were just more concerned with Slade at the moment.

"Since you all have guessed by now that I am going to kill all of you at some point, I'm going to be kind enough to allow you all to _choose_ how you will die. Any suggestions?" Slade asked in a too-polite manner

"Surprise us." Raven answered

Slade sighed, "Fine, I will, since you all seem to have absolutely _no_ opinion in the matter. I will see you all _very_ soon. Goodbye."

With that, the screen went blank, and Slade was gone.

The group stared at each other for a minute, not quite knowing what to say, but all wondering the same thing: Who's next?

**:) :) :) **

After his peaceful shower, Robin stepped out, still wondering what Slade had planned. Maybe Cyborg was right after all; Robin truly _did_ have Slade on the brain.

Robin got dressed in the clothes Slade gave him, and waited for the man; it was almost 8:00. Robin lied down on the bed, and waited patiently for Slade to come.

_Can't be as bad as yesterday._ Robin thought as he recalled the events of the previous day

Again, Slade came in, wearing the same clothes as earlier. Inside, Robin was freaking out. He had absolutely _no_ idea how to leave this place without getting lost or beaten, and he didn't know what Slade was planning. He decided to lay low until he had a good chance of escaping.

"Come, my boy, you look starved." Slade said, walking out the door as Robin followed. Slade obviously wasn't too worried with Robin knowing how to get to the dining room, considering he didn't pull out a blindfold this time. Robin smiled thinking what Slade had said was true; he _was_ starving. He hadn't had a decent meal in God knows how long, and he wasn't about to fuck up a chance at getting some food. He followed Slade without a single complaint to a large, grey dining room with a dark wooden table with the most delicious looking piece of steak Robin had ever seen, glistening in its mouthwatering glory.

"Well, are you gonna stare at it or eat it, boy?" Slade asked, crossing his arms, "I don't have all day."

Robin walked over and sat down, picking up a fork and a knife, but then stopped and said, challenging Slade in a way, "Aren't you gonna eat some, Slade? How do I know it's not poison?"

Slade grinned, "Now, Robin, do you think I'm so mean that I'd actually _poison_ your first decent meal?"

Slade sat on the opposite side of Robin, and cut a piece of the meat, and put it in his mouth, swallowing it with content.

"See? Not poison." Slade hummed, "Now eat."

_Easiest order I've gotten so far…_ Robin thought, eating the large sum of meat in record time. Once he was finished, he looked up at Slade, waiting patiently.

"Finished?"

"Yes…master."

Slade smiled, "Good. Come."

Slade and Robin walked out of the room, Robin of course walking behind Slade. If Robin could just get a little closer, he could easily knock Slade unconscious and-

"Robin," Slade said, cutting through Robin's thought like a knife to a piece of meat, "why are you staring at my neck?"

"W-what? Oh, I…uh…dunno…" Robin replied with a stutter. Slade chuckled, knowing full well that Robin just wanted to come up and strangle him. Robin did have some good reasons to, after all.

"Hm. Quite. Please, walk next to me, boy. It makes me feel a bit more comfortable."

Robin did as Slade told, thinking,_ Slade must be psychic._

"Where are we going?" Robin asked

"A room," Slade replied, "and it happens to be this one. Go inside, boy."

The room was completely dark, startlingly so, but Robin almost went blind when the giant monitor of a TV screen came on, filming every section of Titans Tower. Robin gasped, recognizing all the angles were the Tower was being filmed: Slade was using their cameras in order to see what the Titans were doing.

"Looks like more of your friends decided to come over." Slade hummed

Robin looked at one of the screens that was filming in the gym. Cyborg and Aqualad were talking, worried looks on their faces.

In the kitchen, Raven and Wonder Girl were talking, Raven obviously trying to cheer up Wonder Girl, for she was crying.

Speedy and Kid Flash were talking on the roof, looking over Jump City, probably trying to find out where in God's name Robin was.

"Slade…why…what…" Robin stuttered, looking at the screen

"Well, Robin, we're going to play another game. I think it's going to be much more fun than the last one." Slade smirked

"Fun how?" Robin grumbled in response

"I decided to go a little more basic this time, Robin." Slade replied coolly, leaning on the ledge of the monitor, "I thought we'd play a simple game, commonly known as _truth_ or _dare_."

_Well, shit…_

"Okay, _master,_" Robin sneered, getting his fight back a little, "if we're gonna play this game, I sure do hope that _I _get my turn. You know, every time after _you_ go."

"Robin, why do you think so little of me? Of _course_ you'll get your turns. I may be evil, my dear apprentice, but I do sometimes play fair…especially with my _favorite_ opponents." Slade said in a way that made Robin shiver

"Alright then, let's play some truth or dare."

"That's the spirit, my boy! Now, truth, or dare?" Slade asked, his arms crossed

Robin thought a moment. Considering that dare was always his least favorite choice, Robin normally just chose _truth_, but given the circumstances, Slade probably had some really evil truth questions as well as dares.

Robin sighed, "I'll go with truth."

"Hmm…oh, _here's _a good one," Slade smiled evilly, his white teeth almost blinding in the dark room, "which one of your friends would you like to die next and why?"

"Somehow I just _knew_ you were going to ask that," Robin sighed in annoyance, "I dunno…Cyborg or Aqualad. Cyborg because I _know_ he hates me because he's constantly fighting with me and questioning my leadership. I'd also like Aqualad to die because he kept trying to get with Starfire, _knowing _that I loved her."

"Hmm. Good response. I thought you were going to be a bitch about it and have me wound you in one way or another. But anyway, I choose truth as well. Ask away, my apprentice." Slade said

Robin stopped for a moment, thinking of what to ask. Who is Slade? Why does he only have one eye? How old is he? Those were obviously the _basic_ questions, but Robin always wondered an even more simple question…

"Why me?"

"I beg your pardon?" Slade said, raising an eyebrow

"Why do you want me as your apprentice? Why not someone else, someone more, I dunno, _willing?_" Robin replied, explaining his question more thoroughly

"Hmm…well, Robin, you are extremely talented, with boatloads of experience. You _were_ trained by Batman, after all. You're very athletic and flexible, and you can be immensely ruthless and cunning. And when it comes to the 'will' part of your question, I _do_ like a challenge every once in a while…" Slade purred

"Joy." Robin sighed

"Rapture." Slade grinned

Robin grunted, "Whatever. I choose truth."

"No choice, you have to do a dare."

"_What?_"

Slade glared at Robin, a smug little smirk on his almost flawless face, "Robin, I _am_ your master, and you _will_ do as I say. And _I _say that you will do a dare."

Robin stood there, mouth slightly ajar, ready to say something cruel, but quickly stopped himself by saying, "Fine. Dare."

"Good boy," Slade hummed, thinking of his question to ask

_It better not be something stupid…or sexual…or…well…I'd actually _prefer _a stupid dare than an evil or sexual one…_ Robin thought

"I dare you to kill two of your friends that you _didn't _want to die, meaning Cyborg and Aqualad will live for however much longer." Slade said in a commanding voice

Robin felt as if Slade had just punched him in the gut.

"Wha…_what?_ You mean…I…I gotta…"

"Yes," Slade exasperated, "you have to kill two people out of Raven, Speedy, Wonder Girl, or Kid Flash. Choose."

Tears built up in Robin's eyes. Slade was making Robin choose. _Again._ He just couldn't, _wouldn't,_ kill is friends. Last time, _Slade_ was the one that killed BB and Star…well, technically Star was Robin's fault, but Robin longed to be with the alien girl, but now, he couldn't, because of Slade. Robin hated Slade, forcing him to choose friends he actually _cared_ for. What made this even worse, besides the fact that he had to kill two of his friends, was that Robin _knew_ who to take them all down. Raven's problem was her emotions. Wonder Girl and Speedy's problem where like Robin, in the fact that they were basically normal, so they could just be taken down like any other human. Finally, Kid Flash's problem was that he was a heavy sleeper. They're all fairly simple to kill, except for (maybe) Raven and Aqualad.

"Come now, Robin, let's make a decision. Do you _really_ want me to add a _third_ person in the mix?"

Robin shook his head.

"Fine then. Tell me, who are you going to kill?" Slade asked sternly

"I…" Robin stuttered, tears coming down his face, "I choose Speedy and Kid Flash."

Slade nodded, "Very well then, my dear apprentice, then they shall dies by your hand in any way you see fit. But first, follow me."

Robin wiped the tears off his cheeks, and followed Slade, yet again, to another room.

It was the gym, an area he remembered rather well, considering he was brutally beaten in that large, spacious room.

"Tomorrow, you shall kill Speedy and Kid Flash, but for now, we will begin your training."

And that they did.

They trained for countless hours, Robin trying to grasp and master Slade's confusing and rather brutal techniques. Robin wasn't good at most of them, but whenever Robin managed to do one right, Slade would compliment or praise Robin.

As much as Robin liked it, to feel his adrenaline pump as the battles got more and more intense, or when Slade would compliment him, push him to do better, go faster, get stronger, Robin tried to ignore it, push it out of his mind and thoughts.

But Slade knew, and knew well, that robin was just _loving it_. Soon Robin would see things his way.

All Slade had to do was get rid of the distractions.

**:) :) :)**

**Heeheehee, what will happen **_**next?**_** I'll give you a hint: something **_**bad!**_** Bum bum BUM!**

** Well, that's kind of a given, considering in every one of my chapters something bad has happened, but whatever, just review for me, and if you want, message me some cool ideas. I'm all for ideas haha XD**

** Thanks for your time, fellow humans**

**~VillainFromHell~**


	7. Tension

**ALRIGHT, let's see here…I'm wrote ANOTHER chapter! YAY! I get ta kill some more people :) and let me begin my apology by saying that my computer is an obsolete piece of shit and absolutely hated me, and that is one of the main reasons why I haven't typed up/added chapters to my fanfic. But the BIG main reason it's been so long is cuz I completeling the story! YAY!**

…**but it doesn't end in this chapter XP so you'll have to wait still XD MUAHAHAHA!**

**Anywho, on to the crapily named seventh chapter,**

**Tension**

**:) :) :)**

Raven sat on the roof of Titan's Tower, a frown on her grey face. They've been looking for Robin for _days_. Where could the Robin _be?_ Slade had to be somewhere in or around Jump City, but Raven couldn't even track them spiritually. Slade knew them all too well. She had been sitting up on the roof since 5:16 am because she kept having the same reoccurring dream; Robin killing the Titans.

She couldn't just _tell_ them that she had a feeling that _Robin,_ the _Boy Wonder,_ would be their killer. For all she knew, her brain was just malfunctioning on her.

_I'm just thinking of Robin and death, so it's no wonder why I'm having dreams that _Robin_ kills us._ Raven thought, sighing. She knew that her vision was probably right. Robin's fighting spirit was weakening, and she didn't need her powers to notice that. She understood that Slade wasn't just gonna let Robin off easy, or even let Robin off at _all_, but normally Robin would do whatever it took to get free and get back home to the Tower.

"You're awake early today, Raven." Speedy said in a trying-to-be-happy voice

Raven turned, and nodded, saying, "Yeah, I can't sleep too well with all this shit that's been happening."

Speedy nodded, "Same. I'm just waiting for Slade to make the next move. We've all been looking for his lair, and so far, we've got nothin'."

"It sucks, but what makes it even worse is that we can't even track him with our powers or with our technology. Slade always has the one up on us." Raven replied mournfully

"Well, I wish I could say that you don't have to worry and that we'll find Slade's lair and save Robin, but I highly doubt that we will," Speedy shrugged

"I know we shouldn't lose hope," Raven sighed as she looked over the city, "considering it's all we have left, but I still-"

Interrupting their moment, Kid Flash came up a bit out of breath, saying, "Hey, massive prison break heading for the city. We need everyone's help for this. I already informed Cyborg, and Wonder Girl and Aqualad are already there."

Cy looked at Raven. She nodded.

"Well," Cy smiled, "Titans go."

Kid Flash, Speedy, and Cyborg laughed and Rae smiled. Maybe this is what they all needed: one big-ass battle to blow off some steam.

**:) :) :) **

Robin got into the routine of getting up at 7:30 am, taking a shower, getting dressed, and then training with Slade. If Robin did well that day and did whatever Slade said, then Robin would get a good meal. Robin would occasionally say something snippy to Slade, but most of the time Slade would let that slide. Besides, it was one of the many qualities of Robin that Slade liked.

"Very good, my apprentice," Slade murmured as he caught one of Robin's punches that actually stung Slade when he did (by the way, they aren't in there outfits, just regular clothes). Robin's fighting had greatly improved over the weeks he had been there.

Robin grunted in response to Slade's compliment, as he usually did, and continued fighting, flipping over Slade's massive physique to dodge a powerful kick.

_Don't listen to him, Robin,_ Robin tried to tell himself, like he always did, _he's just trying to win you over. Besides, he's making you kill your friends. He's already killed BB and Starfire, and now you have to kill Speedy and Kid Flash…_

_ It's your fault._

Robin gasped as he heard BB's voice in his head, startling him so much he lost his concentration and got a direct punch to the stomach from Slade, sending him sprawling onto the floor of the gym.

_It's your fault,_ Robin heard again, this time in Star's voice

_You chose, _said BB

_You disobeyed,_ Starfire said

_You lost._ BB and Star's voices said in harmonious despair

_Robin._

"NO!" Robin yelled, finally opening his eyes after he heard Slade's deep voice in his head. He looked up to see Slade staring at Robin, a confused and worried expression on his face. Slade was kneeling over Robin, one hand on Robin's head, the other on Robin's stomach.

"Robin?" Slade asked in a quiet voice, "Are you all right, my boy?"

"I h-had…you...they…I'm…" Robin tried to word out what just happened in his head, but couldn't find his voice

_You chose_

_You disobeyed_

_You lost._

"Robin, calm down…" Slade whispered. This was _not _happening just from being punched, "You're fine…everything's fine…"

Slade stroked the teen's hair as Robin began to cry, and through his sobs, the Boy Wonder himself said, "I lost."

On the inside, Slade was beaming with happiness. His apprentice was accepting defeat, and Slade could now carry out his plans of destroying the other Titans and slowly taking over the city with a bit more ease than usual.

On the outside though, he showed his sympathy to Robin, for the boy needed it. He held the boy close as his cries became louder, and Robin sobbed into Slade's warm, muscular chest.

"There there, my apprentice, there there…" Slade murmured pleasantly, the Boy Wonder now held firmly in his lap, the boy's arms wrapped around Slade. The man moved his right arm, holding the boy's hip, stroking it lightly. Robin sighed, and then leaned his head on Slade's chest, saying, "I'll do it."

Slade's eye widened, asking, "What, my boy?"

Robin stood up, facing away from Slade, saying in a stronger voice, "I'll do it. I'll kill the rest of them. Starfire's already gone, and she meant the most to me. It's my fault they're dead, and there's no point in letting this drag on any longer."

Slade, shaking off his tiny bit of sorrow from their little heartfelt moment ending, smiled and stood up slowly as Robin turned to face him, and Slade said, "Okay, Robin, if you truly are willing to destroy the rest of the Titans, then I have a perfect opportunity for you…and you might just need a little bit of help…" (Sorry that was a bit rushed but I'm running out of ideas for this particular moment but Diana Phantom you will love what's coming up :D )

**:) :) :)**

Aqualad blasted five prisoners with the pipeline water along the wall of the cells, the filthy water shooting at them with such force they were sent flying into the concrete wall, breaking their necks, killing two of them instantly as Wonder Girl slashed another prisoner coming from behind Aqualad, her whip cutting trough the villain like a piece of bread.

"Where are they?" Aqualad yelled through the chaos, "They should be here by now."

"Give them a minute. Kid Flash just left." Wonder Girl said, slightly out of breath, just before jumping in the air and delivering a swift kick to a prisoner with a shotgun. The blast ricocheted one off the bullet-proof cell walls, and hit another prisoner in the head.

Aqualad grunted, out of pain or annoyance, Wonder Girl didn't really know, and nor did she have enough time to think about it, for another dozen of crooks came at her and Aqualad. As Wonder Girl jumped into the air, she twirled around like a ballerina, her golden whip slashing and cutting through the air as well as the villains. Aqualad then finished another round of enemies off with a massive flood, twisting it into a humungous whirlpool, sucking in at least thirty of the bad guys, passing out a few of them and killing the rest.

"Hey!" Kid Flash said with a smile on his tan face, "We took the back way cuz we saw a lot of prisoners over there. Cyborg and Speedy's taking care of the rest. And don't worry, Raven is arriving right about…now."

With that fine statement, the whole prison was slowly transformed into a black, strangely glowing room, but the villains had no time to stare in fear, because all the objects and weapons were now being flung at them, their used-to-be weapons now firing aimlessly at any given target, killing or knocking out the remaining prisoners.

"Pathetic…" Raven's voice echoed all over the prison, "absolutely pathetic. Can't any of you just _try_ not to fuck your life up for once? God…"

Raven phased through the concrete floor, a few feet away from Aqualad and the others

_Raven really is one of the most powerful girls I know._ Aqualad thought, smiling

"Wow, that was truly extraordinary, Raven." Wonder Girl grinned, applauding

Rae smirked, "Thanks, but I think we should head back and help Cyborg. I'm not too sure if he can handle the last of 'em."

They all nodded, and ran to the opposite side of the prison.

**:) :) :)**

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg shouted as he blasted ten villains off one of the cell blocks. He then jumped down, punching prisoner after prisoner out of his way. Speedy jumped from ledge to ledge, shooting arrows at every villain in his sight. As each arrow hit, it blew up on contact, blood spewing out of their bodies like multiple water fountains.

"Come on, motha fuckas, is that all ya got?" Cyborg laughed, busting out his rocket launchers on his chest and shooting them in all directions, sending chunks of enemy parts flying everywhere as bullets backfired off Cyborg's body, killing even more bad guys.

Cy walked up to one of the villains with a gun lifted him up and said, "I'm bulletproof; how 'bout you?"

Cyborg threw the prisoner at incoming gunfire, killing him before he even landed. Cy immediately started sprinting and powered up his rocket boots (or rocket feet, considering they're always attached to him, but…) and flew into the air, is sonic cannon blasting huge blue beams or raw energy into most of the prisoners. Some that didn't die tried to flee, but Speedy launched his arrows, and the criminals landed as bloody, heaping messes.

Cyborg and Speedy panted as they landed on the ground, then quickly spun around as they heard one of the doors to the left of them open.

It was Robin, fully clothed in his normal uniform, a frown plastered on his face.

"Robin? Wha- whoa, man where the hell have you been? You alright?" Cyborg managed to say, trying to make sure he wasn't just hallucinating

"I'm fine, but you won't be."

Before Cyborg even knew what Robin meant by that, Jericho jumped onto Cyborg's broad shoulders, pushing the mechanical man to the ground.

When Cy looked up, the last thing he saw was a pair of glowing green eyes has Jericho's body fazed into Cyborg as a thin fog of darkness.

"_Cyborg!_" Speedy yelled, and quickly turned to Robin, an arrow ready to be placed into Robin's skull.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU _DONE_ TO HIM?" Speedy bellowed, his anger fueling his power and adrenaline. His hands shook with anticipation to kill.

Robin's expression didn't change as he walked over to Cyborg, looking at him as a child would look at a half-dead animal.

"_Answer_ me, dammit! What happened to Cy?" Speedy said in a lower tone, but still just as strong, hot tears leaking out of his mask. His arrow quivered as he took in a shaky breath.

"I didn't do anything to Cyborg," Robin replied with a shrug, "but Jericho did. Just give him a minute. Cyborg's will is very strong, that's why this process isn't going as fast."

"This isn't fucking _science class_ Robin! You can't just experiment on-"

Cyborg slowly stood up, and looked at Speedy.

"C-cyborg? What…you're…" Speedy mumbled, losing his concentration long enough for Robin to grab Speedy by the neck and ingect him with a chemical Speedy didn't recognize.

Robin let go of Speedy and he fell, looking up at Robin, yelling, "What did you _do_ ta me? What's happening? What…"

Then Speedy felt it. Well, he felt a tingly sensation, like when your foot falls asleep, and then, nothing. It started at his feet, then his calves, and thighs. It tingled, then went numb. He couldn't move his legs. He touched them, and they felt cold and hard. Speedy gasped. His hands were tingling. Then he noticed as the numbness came, his hands and legs were losing color.

He was turning to stone.

That's when Speedy began to shriek and scream for help. Help from Raven, Cyborg, Aqualad, anyone. He wanted to tell them that Robin was bad, that he was killing him, that Cyborg wasn't himself anymore. But most of all, he wanted to apologize for all of this. He thought that if he visited more with the old gang, maybe Robin would still be himself. If he had let Robin be the hero for Steel City like Robin had wanted instead of Jump City where Speedy told him to go, this wouldn't be their fate; Robin, the apprentice of Slade, and Speedy, one of the many deaths that are yet to come.

He looked at Robin one last time, as his neck turned to stone. Speedy's head started to get tingly.

"Robin…" Speedy whispered, and with his last breath, he said, "I'm sorry…"

And even though he went completely numb as his eyes and insides began to turn, he could still feel his tears run down his face, and Robin's masked eyes look down at him, just before his heart stopped beating.

**:) :) :)**

** Well I ended this ona wonderfully sad and mysterious note :D haha I'll post the next chapter up…someday XD haha I may have FINISHED the story but I still gotta make u wait even tho I made a few of you wait like…a year. I'm still sorry about tht, but I was in the zone with writing it I just wanted to finish :) Anywho, hope ya like this story so far!**

**~VillainFromHell~**


	8. A Hero No More

**For all of you I write this next chapter with happy thoughts as I kill get another person…or people…heehee ;)**

** …aaaaaaand my cat's sitting on my arm as I type this so I apologize in advance for my chronic spelling errors XP**

** Also I'm sorry for not putting this chapter up earlier. Blame the monster in my computer. I was trying to revise and such but I kept putting it off :P oh well. Y'all probly hates me for barley getting on da computadora, but I have been vuryvury busy. I hope you love this wonderfully fucked up chapter! :D**

**A Hero No More**

**BY THE WAY THE END IS REVISED SO PLEASE TAKE A LOOK EVEN IF YOU'VE ALREADY READ IT! Please and thank you kind viewers :3 :3 :3  
**

**:) :) :)**

The rest of the Titans had to wade through a swarm of killers and criminals before reaching a room that had been cleared by Cyborg and Speedy. They were all winded, inhaling huge gulps of air, their bodies shrieking with pain and exhaustion. Then Raven felt something. That pulsing, dark feeling of a headache that can only mean something terribly wrong.

"Oh my God…" Raven said in a strangely mortified voice, "he's here…with someone else…"

"Wait, what? _Who?_ _Who's_ here? Slade?" Kid Flash said, whipping his head around, this way and that

"No, not Slade…Robin…and someone else, but…I can't sense his presence anymore. I felt Robin, Speedy, Cyborg, and another person, but he just…vanished. Same with Speedy…" Raven said, trying to make sense of it herself, "Something's definitely wrong."

"Raven, you said that Cyborg and Robin are both here," Wonder Girl smiled, "how can that be a _bad _thing? Forget about the mystery person. Plus Speedy's always disappearing."

A sudden burst shot a huge metal door down, Cyborg walking out from the giant hall, his red eye now green and his human brown eye a turquoise color. His cannon was aimed right at all of them.

"Raven," Aqualad whispered, "what's going on with Cyborg again?"

Raven looked into those eyes, and immediately knew. That person she sensed earlier was _inside_ Cyborg, and Robin had something to do with it.

Cyborg charged his cannon, and shot out the largest amount of raw energy at his former team. They all got out of the way, but half of the wall had collapsed to the ground, breaking into large amounts of rubble.

"Robin, what's going on? What's wrong with Cyborg? And where's Speedy?" Wonder Girl asked sternly, but they all knew she was scared.

Robin shrugged and replied as if it was a simple problem to answer, "Jericho took over Cyborg's body and Speedy is dead. Now all of you must die as well."

Kid Flash wondered if anyone else felt like Robin just individually slapped them in the face.

"Wait…you…you're…" Wonder Girl stuttered, still awestruck by Robin's statement, anger building inside her, "You're _Slade's apprentice?_ What…_what's wrong with you? How could you betray us?_"

Wonder Girl sprinted towards Robin, lashing out her whip. It almost reached Robin's neck, but Cyborg grabbed it. He pulled Wonder Girl's whip hard, making her fly into Robin. The other Titans went into action, but Cyborg stopped them from getting anywhere _near _Robin and Wonder Girl. Cyborg managed to grab Kid Flash and throw him at Raven. She hit her head with a loud _slap_ against the concrete wall, knocking her out cold. Aqualad tried to blast the pipeline water at Cyborg, but before we could hit him, Cyborg shot a small amount of energy at Aqualad from his laser gun (shhh he now has one in his shoulder!).

Aqualad gasped, electricity shooting through his entire body. It felt like thousands of needles stabbing him from inside his bloodstream. He felt like his blood was frying inside him, drying up and being replaced with a burning, stabbing pain. With each pulse of energy, the pain got stronger and stronger until he couldn't take it anymore. His screams reminded Robin of old horror films. It was one of those loud, guttural screams that would ring throughout the theater and last for hours, as if the pain and tragedy would never stop. That was exactly how Auqalad felt. To Aqualad, his painful death lasted forever, but to everyone else, it was mere seconds.

Turning away from the horrid scene, Robin looked at Wonder Girl. In a barely audible whisper, Robin replied to her harsh question, "Because the only one I actually _cared_ about died. I don't need you or Raven or Kid Flash or _anyone_ anymore. All I need is Slade, my master."

Using Wonder Girl's whip as he said those horrid words, he began to strangle all the life out of her, the rope digging into her throat, her nails digging into robin's arms. Her body started to quake with the effort of fighting him. She kicked and failed but to no avail. Tears welled up and spilled over her eyes, blood coming out of her neck and mouth. She knew there was no way the rest of their pathetic team could save her. Hell, she just watched Aqualad die.

Still, she kept trying to find one last escape. One last hope for her to grasp onto and hold, even for a little while.

As her eyes began to roll into the back of her bleeding skull, Kid Flash ran at full force into Robin, knocking him off balance, and grabbing Wonder Girl out of his hands. Before he left he looked for Raven, but she was already gone.

**:) :) :) **

When Robin and Jericho (still inside Cyborg's body of course) returned to Slade's lair, Slade was very pleased; Robin was broken, and he had even killed his friends to prove it.

"Well done, my apprentice…" Slade purred in Robin's ear, circling the boy, "I'm very impressed…I knew you could do it."

Robin nodded. He was expressionless…obedient. If Batman were here, even he would be terrified. His right-hand sidekick was now a killing machine.

He was not a hero anymore.

Worst of all, he worked for one of the few men that the Bat could barely defeat…if ever possible.

"Now, there are only a few of them left, my dear boy. Cyborg, whom we have with us, Raven, and Kid Flash. I'm sure you can handle them, correct?" Slade hummed behind Robin, running his hands along Robin's sides. He gasped a little, making Slade smirk. Slade loved catching his prey off-guard.

"Yes, master." Robin whispered, now blushing. He could barely keep his cool when people got this close. Robin was a very…_touchy-feely_ teenage boy…

"You know, Robin…I think you deserve a gift, since you've been being such a good little apprentice…"

"L-like what, master?" Robin asked a little too quickly. Slade was now facing the boy, his arms still running over Robin's lithe physique. Slade was about to embrace the boy, but he saw someone standing just a few feet away.

"Robin." A deep voice growled; it was low, powerful, strong. Almost like Slade's, and just as familiar.

Robin whipped around and gasped, "_...Batman..._?"

**:) :) :) **

When Kid Flash ran out of the prison, tears fell from his eyes.

He repeatedly said to Wonder Girl that "Everything's alright", "It's gonna be okay", and "We're almost there". The worst one was "Don't worry, you're safe now".

No one was safe.

Not the citizens, not Wonder Girl.

Not even the rest of the heroes out there.

When he ran into the living room of Titan's Tower, he glanced at Wonder Girl as he placed her on the couch. Her blood was all over his clothes. His eyes were blurry when he saw Raven's solemn expression.

Once more, he looked at Wonder Girl.

Kid Flash started bawling.

He never realized that she was already dead when he picked her up.

**:) :) :) **

** Hahaha I'm an evil child: I make everyone wait pretty much a million years before I finish a chapter (truly sorry :O) and I kill just about everybody :3 I LOVE IT XD MUAHAHAHAHAAAAA! XDD yeah gotta kill the rest of 'em…and then I might as well kill off Batman, just for kicks XDDD you'll all see soon enough...**

**and as i said at the beginning of this chapter, IT IS REVISED NOW! heeheehee now it's just SUGGESTIVE and it's got BATMAN XDDD! So only if you look back at the end is the next chapter gonna make ANY SENSE to you all.  
**

** LOVE,**

** ME,**

** VillainFromHell :3 ;D XD**


End file.
